


lick the lip gloss off

by soft_jae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_jae/pseuds/soft_jae
Summary: Jaebum realizes what he's gotten into, and suddenly the world shrinks.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 40





	lick the lip gloss off

Jaebum lies in a bed holding one too many bodies, sweat beading down his neck, forehead, everywhere. He’ll drown here, swathed in heavy, detergent scented comforters. He’ll suffocate here, breathing so quickly, so shallowly, as to not disturb the idle body besides him, until his lungs run out of air and he’s gasping into endless nothingness. Because there couldn’t possibly be something outside of this room. There can’t be anything outside of this moment. 

There shouldn’t be.

He stares at the curtains across his bedroom for so long he stops seeing them. He wishes he could see beyond them. His vision’s a little staticy, dulled at the edges. Out of focus. Unsuitable for omnipotence. But he knew that. Jaebum knows that.

The room is suspended in time, blocked out from the world - holding two unmoving persons. 

A fairytale.

It should be. He’s got what he wanted, hasn't he?

Jaebum remembers looking at Jinyoung’s lips and wondering what they taste like. The brand of lip gloss Jinyoung uses - well, it tastes bitter, tangy, barely masked by vague floral scents. His lips were - they looked - ripe. After Jaebum’s licked away everything bitter, maybe he’d get to bite into them and find something sweet.

He found the opportunity for just a taste when they stumbled out of a foreign club on a foreign street with foreign liquor heavy on their breaths. 

Jaebum imagined he’d back Jinyoung into a wall by now and do something unfittingly romantic like cup his cheeks and lean down just enough to have their lips meet, but Jinyoung gave him something very different - in the form of wobbling to the nearest convenience store and making a classic duo of instant ramen and water to… sober up.

It was successful. He found himself in an unromantic, undreamy scene sitting outside the curb of the store, where Jinyoung had bits of dried ramen stuck to his chin and smudged eyeliner and a severely crooked dress shirt collar. Then Jinyoung brought a hand up to Jaebum’s shoulder and kissed him.

Salty… smoke. He tasted salt, smoke and just a little bit of wax.

From then on their kisses were… sweeter. Jaebum could, can always taste the smoke, but there was usually something else to mask it. Jaebum’s favorite flavor is the strawberry-scented lip gloss he bought and slipped into Jinyoung’s bag. It’s sweet, sour - artificial, but most importantly, pretty on Jinyoung’s lips.

His teeth only broke ripe, unbitten lips a few hours ago. Pressed against Jaebum’s apartment door, mouths sticky-sweet from - what you’d expect. Jaebum isn’t sure if this really even happened. It seems so far away, now - like he never even experienced it himself - like someone told him about it and he had to fill in the blanks with his imagination. Because they’d never kissed like that before. And Jinyoung had never held Jaebum like that. Or grabbed at him like that. And...

Jinyoung’s blood wasn’t sweet like he’d wanted it to be, it’s coppery and it stains his pink lips an orangey red colour. But what was sweet was the sound Jinyoung made when Jaebum pulled at the cut and he decided he wanted to hear what other sounds Jinyoung could make.

Jinyoung and his swollen lips lie on the other side of Jaebum’s bed, now. The clock on his end table tells him it’s three in the morning but Jaebum feels,

suspended,

convinced that beyond his bedroom door, there is nothing. Convinced that there is no sky outside his curtain to greet him, no stars, no apartment buildings, no streets, no city, no time, nothing.

Because, how dare the world go on while Jinyoung and him are floating together?

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! thank you for reading!!! any and all feedback is super appreciated. all the feedback i got on my previous post made me so happy and motivated me to post this too. more will come in the future!


End file.
